


How to Tame a Demon

by ShamrockGlaze (SinnamonSatyrs)



Series: Adventures within Kokoro Academy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Also because some suggestive content in memories, Demons, Drabbles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Feels, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hinted Relationships, Horny Teenagers, JK Not Sure, Magic Realism, Non-cannon ship, Only underage because memories, Other, Paranormal, Teenagers, Why isn't this cannon again?, Wizard Academy, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSatyrs/pseuds/ShamrockGlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I had recovered from my Wattpad account: </p><p>"Hantā is not the charming young man who you'd think he is. Or who knows, maybe that flirtatious personality of his is a red flag for the truth behind him.</p><p>He's lived long enough to know the emotional pains of love far too well, that's for sure. He hated his second chance at life given to him. Hell, his eight-year-old self didn't ask to come back to earth as a demon in his human body. He didn't want to fall in love with a human that would only slip away anyways. And his dear beloved past lover just did that, resulting in years of self-hate, simple hate, and regret.</p><p>Yet the young demon falls Hopelessly in love again with another human, Kazuko."</p><p>This is probably going to be fucking cheesy, but SCREW IT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Tame a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> \- How does one add images?
> 
> \- Oh yeah, and whenever you see quotation marks in summaries and notes, it means it was directly copy and pasted from my old Wattpad.
> 
> \- Also, I didn't edit much but general typos.
> 
> ______________________
> 
> "Quick Author's Note:
> 
> This Drabble is a sad fluffy one, I have no idea why to start it off like this, butttt it could be because this idea has been on my mind for quite a long time, and I want you to get to know Ao as a person, er demon, and maybe see that he's not as bad as he should be. Time for me to shut up now, okay okay?"

A small, or seemingly small form sat curled up with her back resting against the wall, knees tucked into her chest. Crystalline tears freely darted from their place of belonging and ran down from flushed cheeks, yet no sobs escaped her voice's grasp. Black strands of hair hid azure eyes in which those tears had escaped.

At the moment, the girl did not care for herself and dealing with her flaws. So she decided to skip class for the day and kept to herself in the darkness and safety of her dormitory room. She dared not answer her phone or talk to her friends in any way. For now, she wanted to be alone and release her troubles without a spotter to find her depression.

 _But then again_ , she thought, _comfort would be nice._

A small, light tap sounded on her balcony door's glass.

The girl froze in place, letting her arms fall to her sides and away from hugging her knees. Yet she refused to look up. The first, thin layers of curtains were light enough to reveal a shadow, but no recognizable features. All she could tell was that the figure was male. That and only that detail seemed clear as she bothered to peek through her black hair.

Seconds ticked past the clock, and the shadow waited them out. But shortly afterwards, the convenient second, darker layer of curtains seemed to shift as if a breeze bothered them to do so. So now, there was no telling if the male had left. Only the shuffle of feet could have been the slightest hint of an answer. But who knows if that was a yes or no to her question.

A sudden click of a lock interrupted her thoughts. The girl seemed to tense up and tilted her head up to see the intruder. Black strands of hair that once obscured her vision seemed to move to their place of belonging as shocked, curious azure eyes looked at her door.

The balcony door was pushed in the most delicate way possible, as if uncertain or meaning no harm.

A familiar voice had piped up, full of worry and uncertainty. "Kazuko?"

Kazuko looked up at the young man before her, taking note of the bluenette's expression. Confusion, worry, and a trace of his usual confidence.

Kazuko used the sleeve of her black long sleeve to wipe the remaining tears off her face, then pulling off the best smile she could manage. "Hey Ao. Would it have killed you to knock then wait for an answer?"

Ao rolled his ocean blue eyes and pulled out his phone, flashing the illuminated screen at her, which displayed his recent calls. "Well, sorry to bother your privacy princess, you took longer than my nan' would. Besides, waiting isn't my thing." He flashed a playful grin before pocketing his phones and taking a more serious attitude. "I've also called you a billion times today, and you wouldn't even answer that. As well as not attending class for today either. Mind me asking why?"

Kazuko slunk down to her original pose and bit down on her tongue, giving a weak shrug.

Ao's expression softened as he recalled her tear streaked face not too long ago. The bluenette bent down to her level, raised up her chin with his gentle hands and looked into her eyes, genuine care sparkling in his own. "Come on now, you can, tell me anything, no matter how ridiculous or anything. I'm here, I'm all ears."

Kazuko ignored the flutter of butterflies in her gut and heart and sighed, mentally telling herself that it was pointless for the demon to leave her be without the truth. He was quite the persistent and easy-to-catch-the-lie-first sort of guy. Most likely because lies would get any troublemaker out of well, trouble.

Kaz told Ao her troubles, which were mainly based on the idea of her flaws and what she wanted to be, perfect. As she told him this, his blue eyes never left her face, as if to observe every nook and cranny of her features to see what more met the eyes of the younger female, adoration and care perhaps.

Once Kazuko felt content with her explanations and happy without interruption of the bluenette, she sighed and leaned into the palm of his hand, awaiting a response. A thumb stroked her cheek and paused in midstroke.

A small sigh escaped the older of the two's lips, followed by a small chuckle and smile. "Oh Kazuko, no need to fret about perfectance. Because my dear, no one is perfect, and no one was meant to be. We'd all be like identical plastic dolls if we were perfect. You see, there is no such thing as perfectance. Perfectance is only a meaningless word printed out for the public to stay hung over for. Don't bend over backwards to be what you aren't or what no one has ever been. Perfectance is nonexistent." Ao tucked a stray strand of her black hair along with the others, pondering on whether or not to tell her.

 _Screw it_ , he thought.

"But Kazuko, if you are still hung up on perfectance, you be you, because that's all you need to be in my eyes."

Before Kazuko could even respond, a pair of lips found their way to hers and merely pecked the surface, before their owner had stood up and strode away towards the balcony.

A faint pink dusted Kazuko's cheeks as she realized the action Ao had just performed.

The sound of footsteps on concrete signaled that the said male had left, somehow.

Had he been jumping from balcony to balcony or had he flown over through there was what occurred to Kazuko's mind.

That she did not know.

Yet the moonlight let in by the open balcony door was disturbed by a returned shadow once more. This time the figure was...lumpy?

Ao carefully maneuvered his way towards Kazuko, being careful with his load of food snacks he had brang in arms. A bag of freshly popped popcorn, a tub of Kazuko's favorite flavored ice cream, and some chocolate bars resting on top of the pile. A rather well-balanced pile, Kazuko would say.

"Say, would you like to listen to music, or watch some Netflix ? You have Netflix here right?"

Playful ocean blue eyes met sky blue ones, the demon wearing that confident, equally playful smirk of his as he asked.

~[End of Drabble 1]~

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, I was extremely cringeworthy back then, damn...
> 
> _________________________________________________
> 
> "Author's Note:
> 
> Ayeeee I like this chappie more than I thought I would. Oh, whoops.
> 
> Do you guys like Ao yet? Yes, no?  
> I hope soooo~
> 
> Yeah I dunno what's wrong with me rn, pretty sure I'm sugar hyped at the moment.
> 
> Uh okay, bai bai fellow readers, until next timeeee, chao!"


End file.
